Dragon
Dragons are a powerful Type to contend with, often focusing on brute ATK strength, but most have special effects that add to their devastation. As of now, the highest ATK monsters in the game (Dragon Master Knight and Five-Headed Dragon) are Dragons. In addition, the most powerful normal monster is also a dragon, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Here are the monsters that come under the Dragon-Type: * Alligator's Sword Dragon * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 * Axe Dragonute * B. Dragon Jungle King * B. Skull Dragon * Baby Dragon * Blackland Fire Dragon * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Cave Dragon * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Crawling Dragon * Curse of Dragon * Dark Blaze Dragon * Darkfire Dragon * Dark King Dragon - Vandorgaron * Decoy Dragon * Des Volstgalph * Diabolos, King of the Abyss‎ * Different Dimension Dragon * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Divine Dragon Ragnarok * Dragonic Knight * Dragon Master Knight * Dweller in the Depths * Element Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Fairy Dragon * Fell Grunt Dragon * Fiend Skull Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Frost and Flame Dragon * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Gravi-Crush Dragon * Gray Wing * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Hunter Dragon * Hyozanryu * Infernal Dragon * Kaiser Dragon * Kaiser Glider * King Dragun * Kiryu * Koumori Dragon * Lesser Dragon * Light and Darkness Dragon * Lizard Soldier * Luster Dragon * Luster Dragon #2 * Magna-Slash Dragon * Manga Ryu-Ran * Masked Dragon * Meteor Dragon * Meteor Black Dragon * Mikazukinoyaiba * Mirage Dragon * One-Eyed Shield Dragon * Parrot Dragon * Paladin of White Dragon * Petit Dragon * Pitch-Dark Dragon * Rainbow Dragon * Rainbow Dark Dragon * Rancer Dragonute * Rare Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Chick * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Ryu-Ran * Serpent Night Dragon * Seiyaryu * Sky Dragon * Spear Dragon * Spirit Ryu * Super Composite Beast - Raptenos * The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave * Thousand Dragon * Tri-Horned Dragon * Troop Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Tyhone 2 * Tyrant Dragon * Victory Dragon * Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1 * White-Horned Dragon * White Night Dragon * Yamadron * Yamata Dragon * Yamatano Dragon Scroll There are Many Dragon Support Cards: * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * D. Tribe * Dragon's Gunfire * Dragon's Mirror * Dragon's Rage * Lord of D. * Stamping Destruction * Super Rejuvenation * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * Dragon Piper Dragons also have their own Structure Deck, Dragon's Roar Category:Monster Types & Attributes